


DBSK/JYJ Drabble Series

by Aleash



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), K-pop
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Old Drabbles Written in 2011, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleash/pseuds/Aleash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are old music shuffle challenge drabbles from 2011, and topics including everything from DB5K, 2TVXQ, JYJ, the lawsuit, couple pairings, and AU things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the put your playlist on random, choose a fandom/paring/something original, and write during the first ten songs that come up. You stop writing when the song is over and don’t edit.

1\. “Better Days” by BENNIE K ft. Def Tech

Did Jaejoong have better days in DBSK? It was hard to say. Now he was free to make music the way he wanted and do activities he wanted to do. Intermodulation was proof of that. But…the times the five of them spent together were wonderful memories he never wanted to forget. Jaejoong was freer to live his life the way he desired now, however the years he spent with Yunho, Changmin, Yoochun and Junsu helped shape him into the man he was now. Jaejoong supposed in some way that he did have better days in DBSK.

 

2\. “Livin’ La Vida Loco” by Ricky Martin

Jaejoong always did the weirdest things Yunho thought. Who else would force you outside in the middle of the night during a rainstorm to dance around naked? There were times when Yunho thought Jaejoong was crazy too. Who took pictures of people while they going to the bathroom?

“Hey! I just want special memories that no one else has of my most precious members!”

“Sure you do Jae. What you really want are things you can blackmail us with later.”

“No, special memories that one else has of my most precious members.”

“Whatever you say Jaejoong.”

 

3\. “Two People Fell in Love” by Brad Paisley

Yoochun was thankful that Junsu’s parents fell in love. If it wasn’t for them, he would have never met the love of his life, and Yoochun knows how boring his life would be without his cheerful duckbutt. Whom else would Jaejoong and he make fun of during interviews? Junsu was a ray of sunshine, his ray of sunshine. God was Yoochun ever thankful that Junsu’s parents fell in love.

 

4\. “It’s a Small World (After All)” by Disneyland Chorus

Yoochun never thought that simply learning the piano to cheer up his mom while in America would lead to him becoming a Korean pop star known worldwide. He never thought he would meet an American boy band, the Backstreet Boys, he knew of from his time in America while working in Japan and ever be compared with them. It truly was a small world. And he _especially_ never thought he would fall in love with one of his bandmates. If it took Yoochun moving back halfway around the world to find his other half, then so be it.

 

5\. “2b A Master” by Various Artists

“What are you doing?” asked Changmin.

Replied Jaejoong, “Learning Japanese, duh.”

“What stupid anime are you watching now? One of those girly ones again?”

“No, Pokémon. See this is just the first series. There is only 150 pokémon. There’s like a bigilion of them now.”

“I’m so going to call you a girly kid from now on,” laughed Changmin.

 

6\. “Smile” by Uncle Cracker

If Yoochun could stare at Junsu’s smile 24/7, he would. It was a lighthouse guiding him safely to shore when things got too difficult for him. Little did Yoochun know, it was Yoochun that made Junsu smile. Sure he relied a lot on his brother, but Yoochun… The man was Junsu’s other half. Yoochun would always laugh at Junsu’s jokes no matter how lame they were and each time a smile would light of Junsu’s face.

 

7\. “What Did You Do Love?” by Bae Seul Ki

‘What did you do, Love, to make me fall in love with you?’ thought Yunho while watching Jaejoong sleep that night after filming X-Man. Of course Yunho was furious at the other man for the stunts he pulled; did he really have to sing “Hug” in Chinese and bring up the Dangerous Love scandal? Or wait, was he the one who brought up the scandal? Yunho might have been dense in the past, but he definitely understood what Jaejoong was saying to him throughout the day.

 

8\. “Say It Again” by Marié Digby

The way Yunho’s name and “I love you” slipped through Jaejoong’s lips was heaven to Yunho’s ears. It wasn’t always that way; it happened slowly. At first Yunho was infuriated by the older man’s weird personality and pretty face. Now all he wanted to do was hear Jaejoong say his name and I love you again.

 

9\. “In the Club” by 2NE1

Jaejoong had been a celebrity for seven years, so why would fans think he would run a tab at a club? They would mob him as soon as they saw him. It was one of the more ridiculous rumors he had heard about himself in the past couple of years. He did miss going to the clubs and loosing himself to the flow of the music while dancing. How many times did leader-ssi yell at him about clubbing in the early years of their career? A hundred? A thousand times? Jaejoong lost count.

 

10\. “Put You Down in My Will” by Apologetix

In the early months of the lawsuit, Yoochun thought about quitting the music business. He hated making Cassiopeia fight and take sides; he hated being called a traitor. Did Cassiopeia forget how deep his passions ran? He would never abandon Yunho and Changmin, _never_.

It seemed like the hate mail would never end. Those were enough reasons to keep locked up in his home contemplating who he would put down in his will. Junsu and Jaejoong keep trying to coax him out of hiding though, and one day he found a fan video in his email inbox that showed him that there were plenty of fans that still supported him. It made Yoochun realize that while fans could be vicious, there were also fans that could be kind and caring.


	2. Chapter 2

1\. “Don’t Blink” by Kenny Chesney

Where has the last eleven years of Jaejoong’s life gone? It seemed like just yesterday when he was fifteen and ran away from home with nothing but a dream of becoming a singer. Then his dream is fulfilled – he debuts in a boy band! Years pass and the band is doing well, and the company tells them they’re debuting in Japan. Then they are breaking records in Japan! Next thing Jaejoong knows he’s overworked, tired, unhappy and not getting payed what he deserves. Then it seems like in a blink of an eye, he and two of his five bandmates are filling a lawsuit against their entertainment company. Jaejoong wished he realized how fast time moves when he was younger; he would have cherished the little moments during those times more if he knew, like the first dorm he shared with his Dong Bang brothers.

 

2\. “Alien” by arco

Junsu wonders why his heart starts beating fast every time he sees Yoochun now and why he feels funny all the time. He doesn’t feel like himself, but Junsu thinks it’s a good feeling even though he doesn’t know why. It doesn’t make sense.

 

3\. “Let Me Fall” by Josh Groban

Junsu and Jaejoong knew that if Yoochun was falling into another low mood, they would be there to catch him. They also knew that if they didn’t win the lawsuit, they would still have fans to support them. All the UCCs that were created in the past almost two years in support of them were proof enough.

 

4\. “Christmas Canon” by Trans-Siberian Orchestra

Junsu loved Christmas as a kid, especially when it would snow, but for the past seven years, he has been so busy, he hasn’t had the time to truly celebrate it. It was spent hurriedly opening presents from the other members, family and fans between schedules. Jaejoong decorated the dorms as best he could during their little free time, and if he could, he tried to get all the members to help decorate.

 

5\. “Secret Game” by Tohoshinki

Changmin had a theory that Jaejoong made a secret game out of taking strange photos of himself and the members. It was damn frightening to hear a click go off when you were in the shower, and God forbid Jaejoong would ever loose on of his phones or his camera. Changmin didn’t even want to spend one second thinking about the kind of trouble that could get Dong Bang Shin Ki into. “I mean, Jaejoong has pictures of that one time in Japan…” Changmin shudders.

“Don’t deny you didn’t like it!” Changmin hears someone holler from the other room.

 

6\. “Love Struck” by Bae Seul Ki

Yunho remembers the exact moment that he became love stuck. They weren’t doing anything special, but it was one of the rare days they had off. He was having a “so bad they’re good” movie marathon with Jaejoong who was wearing a mud mask with his fringe clipped up and his hair pulled back, and Yunho realized he didn’t want to be anywhere else.

 

7\. “Wonder Why” by Avalon

There are so many whys Changmin could wonder about. Like why the sky is blue. Oh wait… He already knows the answer to that. Like why people act the way they do. That’s a good question to ponder because even if people tell you the reason why they act the way they did or made the choices they did, the reasons don’t always make sense to you. Like why does his career go one direction and other people’s another?

 

8\. “As They Do” by David M. Bailey

Yunho wishes he could see the world like they way the children do that came to the charity event. Has he become jaded? Well he has changed the way he sees the world since he was a kid. He misses the innocence and simplicity of childhood. There were so many times as an adult that it seemed like to Yunho that he had the world on his shoulders.

 

9\. “In My Life/If We Never Meet Again” by Selah

Jaejoong remembers the last time he came to this spot. It was with the other four members. Gosh he was feeling so melancholic these days. When would be the next time he could see the other two? It had been so long, so so long. It’s not like any of them choose to be separated.

 

10\. "That’s What I Love About Sunday” by Craig Morgan

Junsu thinks Sundays are one of the best days of the week. You had the Sunday edition of the newspaper, an expensive Sunday only flavor of coffee, lazy afternoons and church. Sundays were definitely the best start to his week. Sure being a top payed soccer play was hard work, but the way Junsu got to charge up his batteries on Sundays made up for it.


	3. Chapter 3

1\. “Hick Chick [Dance Mix]” by Cowboy Troy

Yoochun thanks the fans for broadening his musical horizons, but what the heck is this song the fan tweeted him? Well, if hick chick was the newest American phrase, then he would have to put it into the next rap he writes. His written-in-five-minutes rap was awesome, but Yoochun knew his next rap was going to be epic! The phrase hick chick was a sure fire win!

 

2\. “Never Let You Down” by The Verve Pipe

Changmin thinks about his last girlfriend. Three years ago he would have never thought he could have one because he was an idol and the fans were brutal, but things change, like his band, and DBSK was on hiatus. He actually had time to date! So maybe that was the reason he never dated before. Well, that and crazy stalker fans.

 

3\. “Peace Train” by Zack Morgan

There is a change in Cassiopeia Junsu thinks. They seem… Well he can’t quite put his finger on right now, but it’s like they’re more at peace with the lawsuit situation now. It has been two and a half years since it started, and even Yoochun has to admit there is a peaceful calm in the fandom now. Jaejoong, Yoochun and Junsu never thought they would see the day.

  
4\. “Always Know Where You Are” by BBMak

It was extremely hard having two tours going on at the same time. Were they still in Japan for the Secret Code tour or in a hotel somewhere else in Asia tonight for the Mirotic tour? Jaejoong is so tired he forgets. He also forgets what language he has to sing in during the middle of a song on stage the next night. If he knew what country he was in that would have helped him.

 

5.“Untitled Track” by My Chemical Romance

It was quiet in the car after his solo schedule. Then there was blood, so much blood. He thought it must be coming from someone else, not from me, but then he looks down and finds a large piece of the window in his stomach.

 

6\. “Sleeping with a Gun Under My Pillow” by The Boy Least Likely To

“Yunho, what happened?” Jaejoong says worriedly after seeing Yunho come through the door looking upset.

“Nothing. Nothing happened.”

“You know you can tell us anything.” They all look at Yunho worried. Well everyone except Yoochun; he only cares about himself. Yunho feels the pressure to tell them what happened.

“Ok.” He sighs, defeated. “I was mugged walking home from work today.”

“Oh my gosh. Yunnie, are you all right?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

Changmin pulls out a huge silver gun from his manly man bag. “That’s why you should have one of these babies.”

“Changmin!” everyone else yells.

“What? It’ll make you safe and Jaejoong feel more secure.”

“I don’t want Jaejoong to have a gun.”

“Yunnie, I’m not a gun person, but if that’s what it takes to keep my family safe, I might as well get one.”

“Well you guys didn’t hear the whole story.”

Junsu replies, “Tell us what happened then.”

“I wasn’t mugged by a person.” Yunho sighs. “I stopped at the zoo on my way home from work and was looking at the monkeys.” He stops, almost too embarrassed to finish the story. “I guess I got too close to the cage, and a monkey took my wallet.”

“You got mugged by a monkey!” exclaimed Yoochun. “I am _so_ telling everyone you got mugged by a monkey.”

 

7\. “Light the Way” by Aaron Pelsue Band

During the dark time months after the lawsuit started, Yoochun locked himself up at home and didn’t want to come out or do anything. The fandom was in chaos. He never thought there would be a secret meeting that helped split Cassiopeia even more than it already was. What was he thinking filing the lawsuit? Did the fans not realize how much Yoochun cherished them?

He heard his email inbox ding signaling a new message. There was a link to a YouTube video. Well, would you look at that? There were fans that still supported DBSK as five, as two and as three. There was a light in the darkness that Yoochun seemed to feel around him.

 

8\. “Simple Person” by Han Geng

“Who’s the most easy-going out of the five of you?” the interviewer asked.

“Oh that’s easy,” Jaejoong replied. “It would be Changmin.”

“Why is that?”

“All it takes to please him is good food, ‘special videos’ and teasing Junsu.”

“Is that true Changmin-ssi?”

“Well, if you have time and money for good food then you must be doing well in life, right?”

Warily the interviewer said, “I suppose so.”

“But I don’t know what ‘special videos’ Jaejoong is speaking of. As for Junsu, well, teasing him is just too easy. Let me show you: U-Know Yunho hwaiting!”

“Max Changmin hwaiting!” said Yoochun.

“Micky Yoochun hwaiting!” said Jaejoong.

“Youngwoong Jaejoong hwaiting!” says Yunho.

Together the four of them say, “Dong Bang Shin Ki, hwaiting!”

Junsu then says, “XIAH JUNSU HWAITING!” The other members start to laugh.

 

9\. “The Component of Tears” by Brian

What was that meanie Chunnie thinking! Joongie was not a girl! There was nothing wrong with bringing Mr. Rabbit to kindergarten. Why did Chunnie have to say that in front of his Yunnie anyway? Jaejoong wiped his runny nose of the back of his sleeve.

 

10\. “Intro” by Within Temptation

Junsu answers his cell phone during the blackout, but all he hears is a bunch of sounds mixed together. Wasn’t there a scary movie that had people dying in it all because of a weird phone call?

Did he just hear a noise outside? He better let the fans on Twitter know about it so that if they find his body, they’ll know what happened. Oh yeah, and he better tell them that he’s not afraid. Because he’s _so_ not afraid.


	4. Chapter 4

1\. “Me Against the World” by Superchic[k]

Jaejoong, Yoochun and Junsu were going up against SM Entertainment. They never realized how much power SM had until they first tried to perform on a music show. Yeah, sure, JYJ heard rumors about the things SM were capable of doing. Now SM was stopping the whole cast of a TV show from being guest on variety shows.

 

2\. “Little Miss Can’t Be Wrong” by Spin Doctors

Yunho wonders why Jaejoong always has to be right. Is there something in their relationship that says he’s always at fault?

“Yunho, just admit you’re wrong, and then we can all have some of Jaejoong’s kimchi jjigae and wonderful side dishes,” says Changmin.

“So I never get to win an argument, just so you can fill your belly?”

“My belly is more important than your silly little argument.”

“Well, I just want _you_ to know that I wasn’t flirting with that girl on Love Letter. We were paired up! What else was I suppose to do? Be mean to her?”

“No, but you were suppose to send out a secret sign to Jae to let him know you were thinking of him while on the show,” Yoochun says showing up out of nowhere.

Yunho can only stare blankly at Yoochun.

 

3\. “Transcend” by Group 1 Crew

The legend of DBSK will last for a very long time in Korean music. What other Kpop band has made it into the Guniess Book of World Records? Not once at that, but _twice_. 2008 is a year of DBSK greats. There will never be another group whose voices blend so beautifully together. There will never be another group with a group dynamic like Dong Bang Shin Ki. The legend of Dong Bang Shin Ki may even transcend time itself.

 

4\. “The Girl is Mine” by Michael Jackson

Yunho wonders if Jaejoong is his anymore. When was the last time they met? Well, they were in the same building last month, but they didn’t see each other. There was no way Jaejoong would through away three plus years of history together. Stupid SM separating them.

 

5\. “New Design” by Thousand Foot Krutch

Jaejoong, Yoochun and Junsu had to redefine themselves as artists after suing SM. The stages they performed on before were large and spectacular. Now, now, there were many smaller stages.

The company, C-Jes, has them redefining the artist/company relationship. C-Jes works for JYJ, _not_ the other way around. (You turn a lot of heads in the Korean music industry doing things that way.) When they were under SM, JYJ worked for SM, and they had to submit to SM’s rules and regulations. C-Jes fights for their rights.

Jaejoong reads online that fans are saying that what he and his two brothers are doing will bring a new design to the Korean music industry, which makes him feel proud because the fans are proud of their hard work.

 

6\. “She Wants to Be Me” by Busted

Changmin realized four months in to dating his girlfriend something was starting to get weird. At first he didn’t think much of it because things like “Hm. Don’t I have a shirt like that?” and “Is she wearing the same cologne as me?” are easy to brush off. It was when Minyoung got a new, much shorter, and much more manly haircut, he _knew_ something wasn’t right.

“Guys,” he said to his friends one day. “I think Minyoung wants to be just like me.”

“When you’re as close as you two are, you’re bound to pick up some of each other’s habits,” said Jaejoong.

“No, no, no. It’s not like that. She’s dressing like me, eating like me, acting like me. I even think she bought the same _car_ as me.”

 

7\. “Sparks Fly” by Taylor Swift

They were separated, and it hurt, but he was glad that some things would never change. They were both still making music and performing, and that made him happy. It wasn’t always like that, but he overcame it, and the other would continue fighting and conquer the obstacles to keep doing what he loved. He saw the smiles, saw the laughter. He never wanted that to stop.

 

8\. “No More Words” by Ayumi Hamasaki

What words do SM have that will hold up in court and win them the lawsuit filed by JYJ? Not any if you were to ask the fans. There’s no way for them to explain the ill treatment and low pay JYJ received. So on the day that JYJ wins the lawsuit, there will be parades in the streets and loud cries of “Down with SM!” will be heard.

 

9\. “UNNAMED SONG PART 1” by JYJ

What were the fans suppose to think the first time they heard “UNNAMED SONG PART 1”? It was shocking to hear what SM did or to be more accurate, didn’t do. In the end, it made Cassiopeia want to fight harder for JYJ. They really do deserve all the best in the world.

To have people considered a family, a thing which Yoochun holds so dear, not help him when he needed it, must have caused Yoochun a deep wound. Sure there were rumors of what was happening to H.O.T. while they were active, but to hear some of those things in a song… Hearing things like that must have caused SM to receive more hate and SM to be furious. However, Yoochun knew these things needed to be said. His truth, his words, his raw emotion had to put into the form he believes in and loves most.

 

10\. “Drinkin’ Bone” by Tracy Byrd

DBSK has been asked in multiple interviews which member holds their liquor the best. The answer has always been undoubtly Jaejoong. Then the question becomes what kind of drunk they are. Well, Jaejoong becomes all smiley, smiley at Yunho. The last time Jaejoong was drunk on camera, he kept saying that he needs a girlfriend. “The drinkin’ bone’s connected to the party bone, the party bone’s connected to the stayin’ out all night long.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. OTL I can't believe I forgot to post the last drabble set. Well here it is!

1\. “Unaffected” by Hoobastank

Jaejoong doesn’t care what the world thinks of his relationship with Yunho. Yunho on the other hand… It would affect his relationship with his father most importantly. Jaejoong’s father had long since given up on the idea that his son would marry a girl, settle down and start a family.

 

2\. “Heal the World” by Michael Jackson

Even with all the things Junsu hates about being an idol, there are a few things he loves. He loves the Xiah Junsu village in Cambodia. He loves when he reads about fans donating to charities on his behalf. Yeah, expensive gifts from fans are great, but when they donate and make the world a better place, his heart warms. He know fans are inspired by the generous actions of Yunho. No celebrity gave back as much as him.

 

3\. “Kimi no Tonari de” by BoA

Yunho wishes he could be by Jaejoong’s side again. He wishes he was there to be the shoulder he used to cry on when he didn’t feel like being or couldn’t be strong anymore. He could share plenty of things with Changmin, but their relationship isn’t the same as the one he had with Jaejoong. Well, he did cry in front of the fans while on the Tone Tour. There was no way he could hold it in when he saw the white lights. It just reminded him a little too much of the blue lights in Tokyo Dome in 2009. How could he not cry?

 

4\. “Tonight” by Jeremy Camp

It was Junsu last performance as Death/Tod. He never thought he would make it to this night. He never even thought he was qualified to play Death. He wasn’t wise enough, old enough.

 

5\. “Neverland” by U-Kiss

Some people always saw Junsu as a young, innocent guy. However, his portrayal of Death/Tod in the musical Elizabeth and his answers to questions about the character and the way he plays Death/Tod are making people see Junsu in a whole new light. They are seeing Kim Junsu as a grown up more mature man.

 

6\. “Feeling Good” by Muse

Today was a new day, and he was feeling good. The past was the past. He would no longer worry over his decisions. He was pretty content with the way his life was going. He had Cassiopeia by his side.

 

7\. “Mimichiri Bozu – Danju Kariyushi (Ear Cutting Samurai Monks – What a…)” by Shouichi Kina

People had said for years that Jaejoong’s mind was a mystery. It was true. His thought process often baffled his bandmates, like right now. He was trying to say something in Japanese, but no one could understand the sentence he was saying. Did he really just say, “Ear cutting samurai monks – what a…”?

 

8\. “Cinema Paradiso” by Josh Groban

Levay thinks that Junsu could sing any style he put his mind to with a little bit of practice. To him Junsu’s singing style is effortless, and Levay knows Junsu must of spent years and years practicing.

 

9\. “Girl Like That” by Matchbox Twenty

Some say that Yunho has changed since being part of a Kpop group who has gotten their first number one on the Oricon Chart after working so hard to become a Jpop group. _Those people don’t know Yunho at all_ thought Jaejoong. _He_ _hasn’t changed one bit._ Dong Bang Shin Ki’s leader still held the same values that were instilled in him by his father, and if those people ever really knew Yunho, they would know that the things his father taught him would never ever change.

 

10\. “A Final Dream” by Trans-Siberian Orchestra

Jaejoong never thought he would ever be composing a lullaby for his own child. He sure as hell never thought he would find a woman he would want to marry, but it did happen, and they got married in 2017. Their first child, a little girl, was born a year later.


End file.
